Don't Let Me Go
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Its Blu and Jewel's first anniversary. Blu remembered the events that happened at the past and decided to sing a part that inspired him. No Flames please. Anonymous reviews allowed. One-shot songfic


_**This is my first Rio fanfic. **_

_**Please enjoy**_

* * *

><p>It was a special day for the two Spix macaw. Blu and Jewel's antislavery is around the corner and Blu was planning to sing for his lovely mate at their anniversary. But Blu was having trouble on thinking what song to sing for jewel.<p>

"So, guys, can you help me out?" Blu asked Nico and Pedro

"What about some samba music?" Pedro suggested

"Or what about a love song for Jewel, Blu?" Nico asked

"That's the first thing I thought about, but there are tons of love songs." Blu said

"Hm, what about asking Rafi, eh?" Nico suggested

"That is kinda a good idea, but what if he isn't there right now?"

"Don't worry, bird, we know Rafi's back at his home helping his mate and chicks." Pedro said

"We'll I hope your sure, Nico." Blu said "Oh, and don't tell Jewel about this."

"You got that, bird." Pedro said

Blu flew to see Rafael in his hollow. But as Blu landed near their hollow, he was tackled by Rafael's kids just like before. Rafael got out from their hollow in time to save Blu.

"Okay, kids, get off uncle Blu now." Rafael's kids suddenly turned to him "Now, now, kids, behave now... OW! Again with the eye! So, Blu, what are you doing here?"

"I need some music advice, Rafael, for Jewel." Blu said

"Well, think about the time you were chained together." Rafael suggested

"Chained together birds! That's it! Thanks, Rafael." Blu said

"Not a problem, Blu." Rafael said "Okay that's enough! Do you want me to call your mother?"

"NNNNOOOO!" Rafael's kids screamed and flew back to their hollow

"That never gets old. Good luck with your anniversary you two." Rafael said

"Thanks." Blu flew back to Nico and Pedro at the club

Blu practiced the son with Nico and Pedro at the club. It was night time at Brazil, Nico and Pedro found Jewel at the Blu Bird Sanctuary and told her that Blu can't make it in time and she has to go to the club with Nico and Pedro. As Jewel entered the club, no one else was inside.

"So, where is Blu anyway?" Jewel looks at Nico and Pedro

"Relax, baby bird, I heard his almost here." Nico said

"Are even sure?" Jewel asked nervously

"Just chill, bird, in the meantime, stay at that table." Pedro used his wing tip to point at the table at the center of the club

"If you need us we'll be right at the back, okay?" Nico said, Jewel nodded

"Oh, Blu please don't forget." Jewel whispered, after a couple of seconds, music was playing inside the club and Blu appeared at the stage and flew down to the dance floor

"Jewel, remember the time when we jump out that cargo plane?" Jewel nodded "Do you still remember what I said when I grabbed you?"

"We're chained together birds and you won't let me go." Jewel looks at Blu as he prepares to do something

"Jewel, this is for you." Blu said as he started singing

_Some things we don't talk about_  
><em>better do without<em>  
><em>just hold a smile<em>  
><em>we're falling in and out of love<em>  
><em>the same darn problem<em>

_together all the while_  
><em>you can never say never<em>  
><em>why we don't know when<em>  
><em>time and time again<em>  
><em>younger now then we were before<em>  
><em>don't let me go,<em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go<em>

_picture, you're the queen of everything_  
><em>as far as the eye can see<em>  
><em>under your command<em>  
><em>i will be your guardian<em>  
><em>when all is crumbling<em>  
><em>steady your hand<em>

Blu winks at Nico indicating that he should continue the song "Shall we dance, Jewel?"

"I would love too." Jewel said as she approach Blu

_you can never say never_

_why we don't know when_  
><em>time and time again<em>  
><em>younger now then we were before<em>  
><em>don't let me go,<em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go<em>

_we're falling apart_  
><em>and coming together again and again<em>  
><em>we're coming apart<em>  
><em>but we pull it together<em>  
><em>pull it together, together again<em>

_don't let me go,_  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go, <em>  
><em>don't let me go,(x2)<em>

"Jewel," looks at Blu's hazel eyes "ever since that time we were chained together and the adventure we did here at Rio de Jeneiro. That two of us are chained together birds and we shouldn't let eachother go. Jewel, I Love you and if it wasn't for that kiss you gave me, we wouldn't be here right now celebrating our love for eachother."

"I feel the same way about you, Blu, I also loved our adventure together and even time when we danced here in this very place."

"I still remember everything that happened that day." Blu slowly slid his head forward until his beak touches Jewel's beak. Blu wrapped Jewel with his wings

After a long kiss Jewel pulled away "I love you, Blu, and I want to have chicks with you."

"I love you to, Jewel, and even if the real chain is already gone, we still have a special chain together in our hearts." Blu and Jewel passionately kiss again

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review<em>**

**_I don't own the movie or the music_**

**_P.S: I know that the song is Never say never. But the story is only entitled Don't Let Me Go._**


End file.
